Ron Traumatized
by TheBrokenQuill1992
Summary: Ron's poor eyes. He should have knocked!


******Traumatizing Ron**

Harry laughed happily as he swept Ginny into his arms. "I am the luckiest man on Earth," sighed Harry. He and Ginny had just returned from Ginny's championship match against Puddlemiere United and her team the Holyhead Harpies had won.

He bent to kiss her which was rather far since he'd grown again after that fateful summer hunting horcruxes and he now towered over her at six foot two verses her five foot one. His mouth brushed over hers sweet and gentle. Ginny shivered at the contact. Rising up on tiptoe she grabbed his shoulders for balance and returned the kiss with fervor.

"Ron dear, go tell your sister it's time for dinner," said Molly Weasley from the kitchen where she was adding the final dash of pepper to a cauldron of cabbage stew. Ron irritably lifted himself off the couch where he had been having an argument with Hermione. He'd never tell a living soul but he thought a pouting Hermione was the most glorious sight in the world. Grumbling under his breath he mounted the stairs to Ginny's room.

Ginny sighed in satisfaction; she'd sunk her fingers into the messy void of Harry's hair. He was kissing and nipping at her neck, leaving little red marks. His hands firmly cupping Ginny's round bottom, her legs were wrapped around his slim hips and he was backing them toward her bed. Still nibbling at her neck Harry fell back against the pillows Ginny straddling him. He felt slender fingers pulling at his shirt buttons; Harry looked up into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes to see them hard and blazing with want.

"I want to touch you Harry," Ginny whispered huskily. Harry was light-headed with desire by now and all he managed as a response was a jerky nod. This was all the encouragement Ginny needed; she slipped the shirt off Harry's shoulders and kissed her way down his lean chest.

Ron was half way up the stairs to Ginny's room when he thought he heard a gasp and a moan. He stopped and glanced around for the source of the odd noise when he saw nothing he simply dismissed it as the ghoul, after all sound traveled strangely in the Burrow's creaky corridors.

"Harry love me," Ginny plead. "Touch me please." Harry's only response was to tug at her cotton tee lifting it over her head and tossing it to the floor. His large hands cupping her breasts through her bra, he flipped her onto her back so he was over her.

"I love you Gin," said Harry his voice thick with need.

Ron was outside Ginny's painted green door, he raised his fist to knock when it struck him as odd that Ginny's door was locked and closed. Ginny never shut her door. Just then he heard the moaning sound again. ___It was coming from Ginny's room_.

"Hey! Gin you alright in there? Mum says it's time for dinner!" said Ron. Then again came the gasping moan feeling seriously concerned Ron knocked. "Hey Gin what's going on!" he said a little panicky thinking she might have injured herself.

Pausing he heard a voice that sounded male. "Ginny! God! Yes! Oh dear God Ginerva!"

With that Ron blasted down the door with a yell of, "___Alohamora_!"

Neither of them heard the door fly open. Harry was much too busy caressing a now braless Ginny. Ginny for her part was sucking at the hollow in Harry's throat, and rubbing up against the bulge in his jeans.

Ron's eyes went wide at the scene before him. His baby sister and best friend were on Ginny's bed both bare-chested making the world's most horrifying sounds. Ginny's hands were in Harry's hair and she was rubbing up against Harry like a cat making purring sounds in her throat. Harry was sighing and mumbling her name in between dropping hungry kisses along her skin while trailing his fingers up her bared chest.

"OI!" yelled Ron, his face was white and his ears were an even brighter red than his hair. Harry's head whipped up to stare in silent horror at Ron. Ginny gave a little gasp of shock and tried franticly to cover herself with her long red hair. Harry was pink and Ginny's face was scarlet, Harry buried his head in his hands in humiliation. "What in the bloody hell are you lot doing? Why are you naked?"

This question annoyed Ginny and she looked to her brother in anger. "The door was locked, you idiot!" She yelled at her brother going red in the face.

Harry was still hiding his face but he was now muttering "It was an awful nightmare. I had a horrible dream about trying to make love to Ginny and Ron burst in, this is all just an awful after-effect of my horrible dream."

"MAKE LOVE!" gasped Ron mortified.

"Voldemort kill me now!" screamed Harry.

"Sorry love, a bit late for that he's already dead," Ginny was now giggling.

"Sweet Merlin Gin!" shrieked Ron.

Ginny's breasts were bobbing, peeking out from between her hair. "Oopsy! Sorry Ron!"

Harry was still mumbling into his hands, "What did I ever do to the world."

"Sweet Merlin! Ginerva Weasley please put some clothes on before my eyes burn in my skull!" Ron thought he might be sick.

Harry then had a deliciously wicked thought. "Ron if you don't leave now I will ravish your sister right now in front of you!" Harry's eyes gleamed with a mischievous sort of glow. Ron then put on a magnificent impression of a goldfish, he mouthed soundlessly and his eyes bugged.

Ron didn't move, "Mate I'll give you until the count…One," Harry said. Harry leaned down to kiss the side of Ginny's neck. "Two" he continued. He traced the line of freckles on Ginny's arm. Ron bolted for the door. Harry sank back into the pillows wrapped most inappropriately around Ginny. He heard the door slam, "Three" he breathed in her ear.

"Now where were we," purred Ginny.

"Not getting cock-blocked by your brother," said Harry.


End file.
